


Warriors.

by Scarlett_Bruna22



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Protective Ragnar Lothbrok, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Bruna22/pseuds/Scarlett_Bruna22
Summary: A story about a different kind of warrior that catches the eye of a certain Ragnor Lothbrok.





	1. Cast and Disclaimer.

Æsa Gyrdottir  
_Played by: _Ellen Hollman

Ragnor Lothbrok  
_Played by: _Travis Fimmel

Rollo  
_Played by:_ Clive Standen

Lagertha  
_Played by: _Katheryn Winnick

Bjorn  
_Played by: _Alexander Ludwig

Aslang  
_Played by:_ Alyssa Sutherland

Floki  
__Played by: _Gustaf Skarsgård_

** Disclaimer **

**I would just like to note that anything related to the show Vikings. Does not belong to me. Only my plot and the characters I come up with.  
**

**I only own my OC Æsa and any other person I may come up with along the way.**

** Vikings belong to  ** ** The HISTORY channel and Michael Hirst. **

** Thank you so much for being patient and I hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar sees Æsa for the first time.

_"Don't waste your time looking back. You're not going that way."_

  
The first time they saw her, she was fighting on the other side of the battlefield. Helping their enemy. But to say that she didn't catch the eye of Ragnar Lothbrok. It was the clothes she wore, the fact that she was a woman on the other side of the field. Never did he think that after seeing these men who believe in a fake god, would they send a woman to fight. Ragnar wanted to laugh. Seeing her standing there, ax and shield in her hands. She looked out of place with the type of clothes she wore. 

It was only when the fight started that the man was taken back. Watching her go through his men like it was nothing. Ax going through his men like it was the easiest thing in the world. Using the shields to jump around and doing all kinds of tricks. Going as far as jumping on the shoulders of one of his men when they managed to get her to drop her ax. The girl managed to get him to twist his arm up, forcing the man to drop his weapon and stab him in the throat with her dagger.

Ragnar watched as she cheered.

After the man dropped dead, and she picked her ax back up. The girl was back fighting. Not wasting any time.

Of course, even with their great warrior, the king was scared, calling for his men to retreat. One of their soldiers having to tap on the blonde girl's shoulder and point back.

Ragnar could see her with her eyes narrowed and obvious pointing to his men. But the soldier either didn't understand or he didn't care, he simply grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Wasn't expecting our men to be taken out by a woman on their side." a man spoke beside Ragnar.

"It was a surprise indeed brother... But I doubt she is one of them. Her clothes and style." Ragnar told his brother, Rollo and smirked while shaking his head.

It was then that he and his men went and invaded the kingdom. Taking what they wanted, some men grabbing women and children for slaves. Yet, Ragnar, had his eyes peeled open, hoping to find the women from the battle.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Æsa wasn't from around these parts of England. She came from far away, but when her own warriors' boats had to try to battle their way through a storm. Her body had been tossed out of the boat, and she was washed up onshore. Only to be taken captive and thrown in a cell. Æsa knew many languages, for where she came from she was a princess. Forced to learn different languages of the world. Something that came in handy for the blonde-haired princess.

After being thrown in a cell, Æsa made sure they knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight. She had managed to kill five of their men before they were capable of holding her down and detaining her. That giving the king a clear sign that the woman had to be chained up, so she wouldn't be a threat.

Æsa, of course, enjoyed toying with the English men, she would speak to them in different languages. Pretending that she never knew what they were saying or talking about. Spitting in the faces of the soldiers, lashing at them and even trying to bite at them when they got too close. Æsa did everything to cause them pain. In hopes of escaping.

When the king came to her with the offer of helping them in a battle, in exchange for her freedom. Æsa took it, nodding and shaking hands.

Of course, she never imagined going against her fellow Vikings. People her kingdom was hoping to trade with. Offer their help whenever needed and hope for the same kind of help.

Now here she was, going against them.

Æsa fought, with all her might, taking out the men, being careful. Having sought out who was important and who was dispatchable. Showing what she was capable of, hoping that this would give the king reason enough to not be stupid in throwing her back in a cell.

After what felt like hours of fighting, Æsa was shocked when a soldier came to her. Telling her that they were retreating. Forcing the blonde to go back, Æsa hearing the men they fought come after her, she knew that there were here to raid.

Æsa was able to escape the arms of the soldier and after putting a knife through his chest. Right where his beating heart lies.

Once she was running away from the chaos, knowing damn well that if caught by either side. Her fate would not be pretty. So Æsa stole a cloak and pulled the hood over her head. Being sure to cover her body as she tried to sneak out of the kingdom.

As she was close to the gates, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. Æsa let out a shriek when a hand gripped on her upper arm.

"You think you can kill our men and escape like it was nothing?" the man who held her arm growled in her ear.

Æsa knew that she was screwed. Next thing she knew her hood was off but a bag was placed over her head.

Before she knew it, Æsa was sitting on a boat and listening to the sound of the men and women load their ships to sail back to their home.

"Ragnar. We caught her... the women who fought against us in battle!" A man shouted. Æsa knowing it was the voice of the man who had caught her.

"She was trying to escape." another laughed, causing a few other men to laugh along with him.

Hearing footsteps, everyone else seemed to have frozen what they were doing. Æsa having no doubt that it was to watch what this Ragnar man was going to do. When the cloth was taken off her head, her blonde hair now a mess, her face, hair, and body still stained with blood. She narrowed her eyes at the man and looked around.

"Fífl!_(fool, idiot)_" Æsa spat. "Þú dare takmikr kaptive?_**(You dare take me captive?)**_" she hissed at the man.

Ragnar looked shocked at the girl who knew how to speak their language.

"Hverr eru þú?_**(Who are you?)**_" he asked, holding his sword up to her neck.

"I am Æsa... and you will let me go, slápr!_**(a good-for-nothing, lazy person)**_"

Ragnar just laughed along with his people. Putting the cloth back over her head. Æsa cursed and sat there. Cloak still wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her sheltered from the cold winds.

It wasn't long before she rested her head back against the boat and closed her eyes. Seeing as her hands and feet were tied together, there was nothing she could do. So Æsa fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓
> 
> Chapter One!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave Kudos! Comment! Tell me what you think! <3 
> 
> ┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Kattegat and Aslang does not like the out dear Æsa!

_"We live to fight another day"_

The trip had been a long one, at one point, a man with black under his eyes took the cloth covering her face. Of course, Æsa had to blink a few times, her eyes having been used to the darkness and was now facing the sunlight. 

"Tell me... which god do you believe in?" the man asked, leaning in a little too close to her liking.

"I believe in the gods Odin, Thor, Freya, and Loki. May them watch over me and strike you all down for capturing me in such a way." Æsa also leaned forward. Her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"A believer of our own gods... you might not be a slave after all. Then again, you might just get sentenced to death. That'll make everything easier." the man giggled.

"It is not wise for you to speak such threats." Another man spoke, his hair longer, eyes narrowed. "We could still easily kill you and toss your dying body into the ocean."

Throwing her head back, letting out a loud laugh, catching the eyes of those around her, including Ragnar. Æsa spoke loud and clear.

"May Aegir and Njord take my body and that the valkyries and Odin allow me passage into Valhalla! If I shall die, let Ran come and take these men with me!" 

"You, on the other hand, might want to be careful. Killing an innocent who was forced into battle to win her freedom. That doesn't sound like an act that will send you to Valhalla." Æsa added, still laughing. Floki soon joining her.

No one spoke, the only sounds coming from the waves hitting the boat. They all watched her shocked by her words. Even their Earl, Ragnar was at a lost for words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking away as the blonde started to sing, Rollo was quick to get up and go talk to his brother. An act that didn't go unnoticed by their prisoner.

"She has cursed us and made it so we go down with her if we plan to kill her!" Rollo hissed to Ragnar. 

"Simple brother. We kill her once we land!" Ragnar said as if it was so easy. Like his plan would work. He was sure of it.

But as those words left his mouth, thunderstruck and lightning flashed across the sky and the men looked over at the girl. 

Ragnar called over his friend and placed a hand on Floki's shoulder. 

"What do you think we should do with the girl?" Earl Ragnar asked.

Laughing, Floki tilted his head to the side. "I think you should chain her up in front of our people and punish her for killing our men... surely if we do not kill her. Only make her pay for her kills. The gods should not have a problem with that." 

Both Rollo and Ragnar stopped to think about the other man's words. Surely he as right. So they agreed while a storm was clearly coming. 

"We have come to the conclusion, we shall spare your life. But you will pay for killing my men. You have the gods to thank for us deciding on a sentence so lightly." Ragnar spoke, not fearing the smirk on the women's face.

"It seems like you made the right decision, Ragnar Lothbrok," she replied and tilted her head to the side.

"Funny how you know my name, yet we have yet to learn yours!" he said, stepping closer to the women that, was tied up. 

"Æsa..." she told him with a nod of her head. 

Ragnar, now satisfied that he knew her name. He watched her as she closed her blue eyes and lean back. 

"Why do I have a feeling we'll have our hands full with this women?" Rollo shook his head, obviously not pleased with how things were going. He had a bad feeling but stayed quiet about them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days, weeks and after what seemed like forever. Æsa lifted her head when they were finally reaching land. She was hungry, thirsty and feeling restless.

With only a cup of water or ale a day and tiny slices of bread. Æsa was on the verge of passing out and allowing the gods to take her. She was weak, not knowing how much longer she would make it.

Being lifted up by the back of her cloak, the strings that were tied around her throat choking her for a few seconds. She stumbled forward as their ship was up on shore. Being pushed around, the fact that was was weak did not help. Æsa fell down as soon as her legs hit the sand and water.

The men were laughing, watching her. Floki being the one to come over and help her up. Placing an arm around her waist to help her walk. Ignoring the warning that Ragnar sent his way. 

"If the gods are looking after her. I shall too look after the one the gods have chosen to protect." was the only thing Floki said to his friend. 

Æsa, with no strength left in her, she leaned into the man's arms and allowed him to help her. Knowing that some sort of punishment was coming her way. 

"You realize... I won't last this way." She mumbled, giving a weak laugh. 

It didn't help that she was a prisoner before the battle and now she would be one again. 

"Floki... Do me a favor. Send word to King Gyrdottir, tell him of my whereabouts. He can come and assure that I am a Viking, a warrior, and a shieldmaiden. Tell him to bring gold to pay Ragnar and let me leave." She told the man with black kohl around his eyes.

He only nodded and after getting the information about where to send the message. Floki was off after setting her in the middle of the Longhouse, right in front of the thrones. Æsa sat on her knees and waited for Earl Ragnar to arrive.

Soon the Longhouse was being filled with people. 

"Husband, why is this women here in front of us and not along with the other slaves that have been brought?" A women spoke up as she sat next to Ragnar, holding a baby in her arms.

"Because... dear wife. She fought against us in battle. But knows of our gods. When we spoke of killing her. She cursed us, saying that if she goes down. The gods will strike down and take us all with her." Ragnar spoke, loudly for everyone to hear as to why he brought her along. 

A few gasps were heard from around, Æsa with a small smile on her face as she lifted her head to look at the Earl and his wife.

"Even after deciding to just... kill her once we arrive on land. Thor seemed to not like the idea for both thunder and lightning started. Only stopping after we agreed to let her live and serve a severe punishment." 

"In my defense... I didn't believe that the gods were truly listening to me and my curse." Æsa spoke up with a laugh.

"This women shall not be harmed!" The seer broke into the Longhouse. 

Causing everyone to whisper around them, Ragnar with an annoyed look on his face. Æsa was the only one to throw her head back and close her eyes.

"Let them punish me! I do not care! Chain me in the middle of the town! Throw me to the wolves to defend myself!" Æsa spoke up. Slowly making it so she stood on her own two feet. "But for the love of the gods.. decide! I am not getting any younger!" 

"How are you speak to us in such a manner!" the women, who she had learned by the many whispers was named Aslang, said. "We will be showed respect!" 

"You are not my Lady, nor my Queen. You and your husband are just two people keeping me captive!" She sneered at them and wasn't bothered when Aslang narrowed her eyes.

"Chain her up in the cave, strip her down and allow her to feel Loki's venom drip down on her!" Aslang spoke loudly.

"Strip me down? You mean more so than I already am?" Æsa asked laughing. Her hands coming free from the ropes that once bounded her hands together. She took off her cloak and stood there in her warrior clothes. Something that showed off her body and left nothing to the imagination.

"I won't fight, I'll go willingly and drink this so-called venom you speak of!" Æsa said and soon hands held her arms as she was taken to this cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓
> 
> Chapter Two!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it  
Word Count: 1426!! Leave Kudos! Comment! Tell me what you think! <3
> 
> ┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: rape.
> 
> Æsa tells them who she is after being chained up for so long.

**Warning: Rape**

_"I would worry less about the gods and more about the fury of a patient man."_

Æsa wasn't sure how long she was there, chained with her arms up. Wearing only a cloth wrapped over her breasts and another wrapped around her hips. Water dripped down on her every few seconds. Causing her to think she would slowly slip into insanity. The hunger and thirst she felt, it made her feel like she was hallucinating. Æsa knew they wanted her to go crazy. 

Her head was bent down and her eyes were closed, allowing the chains to hold her up. The ache she felt in her arms and in her legs. She wasn't sure how long she was going to take this anymore.

One day, after Helga and Floki had stopped by to bring the girl some food and water. Only coming when they knew no one would catch them. Æsa was standing there, remembering Flokis words.

_"Only a few more days.. then you'll be back in front of Ragnar and Aslang. To plead your innocence."_

That was the only thing she was looking forward to. 

But when a man came in, a smirk upon his face as he looked at Æsa. She felt her blood run cold. 

"Aren't you a gorgeous thing... easy access..." he hummed and climbed up to where she stood. 

"Why the long face? I can put a smile there... make you feel good... hmm?" the man chuckled, a dirty hand running along her inner thigh. 

"If I were you... I'd take your filthy, disgusting hand off my leg." Æsa growled, pulling at the chains. Hating that she couldn't do anything.

"What are you gonna do?" He laughed, knowing full well she didn't have the strength to do anything. 

So as he pried her legs apart with one hand while the other went to the strings of his pants. Pulling them down. He licked at his lips and grinned. His grin along made Æsa want to vomit. The stench of his breath and the blackness around his teeth. She would rather die. 

So as she struggled the best she could, Æsa felt the tears well up in her eyes. Her voice pleading the man to stop, to get away from the man and his intentions. Her yells bounced off the cave walls, her cries, and screeches. Trying everything in her power to stop him but she couldn't. 

When he started to thrust inside her, tears were falling down her cheeks. Her throat ached from yelling. Nothing worked. 

"That's a good girl... almost done... so tight. so good," he whispered in her ear as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Æsa didn't know what to do, so she sunk her teeth into his neck. With all the strength, she had left. She bit down with all her might and when she tasted a sort of metallic taste and she knew she was drawing blood. 

Hearing his own cries in pain as he tried to pull off her. Æsa bit down harder. Managing to tear out his neck by the time he was able to pull away. Blood running from her mouth down her chin and to her chest. Her eyes were dark, her chest heaving as she stared at him tumbling backward. Falling down and hitting his head on a rock on the way down with part of his neck missing.

Spitting the skin out, Æsa hung there crying and cursing this place. 

It was three days later that someone came to grab her. Three days that she was hung there with a dead body in front of her. Forcing her to remember everything she was put through. Three days with dried blood on her mouth and chin. 

The men were quick to grab her and take her to their Earl and his wife. Telling them what they had seen and when questioned about it. Æsa narrowed her eyes.

"I won't say I'm sorry for killing a man who raped me." She said in a low voice, everyone around was quiet as they stared at them.

"We are sorry for what has happened to you..." Aslang spoke and Æsa couldn't help but laugh.

"If you are sorry, set me free. Let me feast, allow me to bathe and clean my skin from what it has gone through." Æsa spoke softly, looking at the women. 

Aslang and Ragnar looked at one another and they nodded, soon a slave girl came over and helped Æsa stand up. Taking her to a room where a tub sat in the middle. Soon it was filled with hot water and Æsa was able to get in. 

Hissing as the water burned slightly, Æsa finally sat all the way down and a sigh left her lips. After a few minutes of tears falling down her cheeks, Æsa started to clean her skin with a rag. Scrubbing the best she could.

By the time she finished, a red dress was draped over a chair for her and with the help of a thrall, she managed to put on the underdress. Having to move slowly, even after the hot bath and her limbs ached a little less. She knew that after being in the same position for so long. She didn't want to strain or hurt her body in its weak state. 

So once the red dress was on, shoes on her feet and fur over her shoulders. Æsa braided her hair and let out a shaky breath. The girl walked out with the help of the thrall and she soon entered the longhouse where everyone was eating. 

"Please, Æsa come, join us," Ragnar called over, causing a few heads to turn.

Once Æsa was seated across from the man she remembered from the boat. Thick beard and long hair, her eyes shifted over to Ragnar and nodded. "Thank you." She mumbled and with trembling hands, she started to eat. Being sure to eat slowly.

Not talking and not listening to the conversation either. The blonde kept to herself as she focused on the food and what was in front of her. Only smiling the slightest when she heard Floki join them. 

"I hear you killed a man with your teeth..." The man spoke to her, nudging Æsa with his shoulder. 

"I did..." was all the blonde said, confirming her actions.

"Goes to show, no one should mess with you." Floki laughed as he ate. 

No one minding the boatbuilder and the girl. 

"When can I leave? I would like to get back to my own land, with my people... a place something like this would have never happened." She finally spoke up, glancing over at Ragnar and his wife.

Æsa swore she saw something in the Earl's eye, was it guilt? Pity? Whatever it was, she hoped it would be enough for them to allow her to leave.

"Where exactly are you from?" The man across from her asked, his voice sounding like he was disgusted just speaking to her.

Snapping her head towards him, with her eyes narrowed, matching the man. Æsa leaned forward.

"I was **not** speaking with you!" she hissed before turning back to the two at the head of the table.

"Excuse, Rollo.. but we are curious, Æsa. Where are you from?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Æsa laughed softly. "From what I gathered from our trip here. I live a little further north. In Halmstad." she told 

They nodded and when she felt like she couldn't eat anymore. Æsa held the cup in her hand and took a few sips from her ale. Licking at her lips, she ignored the men as they talked. Not really caring.

She only perked up when she heard them talking about her home. 

"Who are you related to there?" Ragnar asked, leaning forward.

Æsa, rolling her eyes, she sighed. "My name is Princess Æsa Gyrdottir... daughter of King Gyr Aaberg. I hope you are ready for the consequences that is coming when my father hears about all this." 

With that she walks out of the longhouse with Floki and Helga, not bothering to look back at their faces as she walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓
> 
> Chapter Thee!! This was a rollercoaster writing. But its finally out!  
Word Count: 1362!! Leave Kudos! Comment! Tell me what you think! <3
> 
> ┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛


End file.
